Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet printing system, and more particularly to a multifunctional electrohydrodynamic inkjet printing device and a printing method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional inkjet printing technologies have the following defects: (1) the resolution of jet printing is low, and the size of a droplet is limited by the diameter of a nozzle; (2) high viscosity solution tends to block the nozzle; (3) the manufacturing process of the nozzle is complex; (4) the printing efficiency of a large-area film and microstructure is low; and (5) the printing mode is single, so that it is impossible to produce a point-like structure, a line-like structure, or a film-like structure as may be needed.